Documents, such as books, pamphlets, and cards are produced by the completion of a number of process steps. Those steps can include any or all of imposition, printing, binding, cutting, drilling, folding, laminating, sealing, embossing, scoring, and myriad other processes. Cards can be produced by the steps of printing multi card pages onto card stock and then cutting the pages into individual cards. Books can be produced by the steps of printing the pages and cover, folding them, binding them, and then cutting them to size. Every step has processing instructions.
In automated printing systems, a process network can contain all of the steps and processing instructions for producing a product. The processing parameters must be fully specified. In some publishing systems, all the parameters for a job are not fully specified. A person must intervene to supply the missing parameters and, as such, the process is not fully automated. Methods and systems for automatically supplying missing parameters are needed.